


One I Wish I Never Played

by wingsofbadass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disabled Character, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: Essek knew he was being toyed with, of course he did. But that didn't mean he was strong enough to push Caleb away.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	One I Wish I Never Played

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt fuckbuddies/one night stand/casual hookup.

Essek knew he was being toyed with, of course he did. But that didn't mean he was strong enough to push Caleb away. Instead, he let his head fall back against the couch and thus exposed more of his throat to those damned Zemnian lips. His hand sank into the reddish hair; finally he got to touch it and it was just as satisfying as he'd imagined. A pleased hum vibrated against the side of his neck as he cradled the back of Caleb's head, held him close. It was dangerously revealing, such a tender touch, but Essek had never been good at faking coldness with him. Caleb saw through his masks with ease, which should've alarmed him. But in reality, he just felt wonderfully seen. 

The request came with one of those uncomfortable earnest looks from Caleb. Essek swallowed, then nodded. All lanky limbs and honest relief, Caleb swung a leg across Essek's lap and then sank down onto his thighs, very slowly. The weight of his body didn't register, but the weight of his gaze took Essek's breath away. 

When their mouths crashed back together, there was a new urgency to the kisses, as though the shift in position had evaporated any doubts about where this was going. Essek tasted the satisfaction on Caleb's tongue - or maybe he imagined it. He tightened his grip on Caleb, pulling him flush against his body. With a grunt, Caleb ground his hips against him. 

It was just this once. One indulgence to get the tension out of the way. And then Essek could go back to keeping a neutral eye on him and his friends. Just once. He sighed into the kiss, digging greedy hands under Caleb's shirt to touch that pale skin and delight in the shudder he coaxed out. Another thrust of those slim hips. Against his stomach, Essek could feel that Caleb was hard for him already. The realization made Essek's chest flutter.

Explaining that his body couldn't go that fast was never pleasant, but Caleb just accepted it with a nod, then reached back to take off his own shirt. There was a pause before Essek followed suit, throwing aside the light shirt he wore under his robes. A flash of eye contact, a check-in that meant more than Essek could express, and Caleb's cracked knuckles stroked up his stomach. His muscles jumped under the languid touch, making Caleb smile in his lap. He began touching other parts of exposed skin, an inquisitive mind exploring new reactions. The initial embarrassment burning Essek's face faded with every touch, while his gasps and shivers grew more intense. By the time Caleb rubbed the pad of his thumb over a nipple, Essek could feel the sluggish parts of his body beginning to react. 

His breathing was so loud, so ragged. Composure was something he treasured deeply but couldn't have summoned it to save his life just then. Swallowing down his pride, Essek took Caleb's hand and, holding that always cool gaze, guided it to his thickening cock. 

_Yeah? - Yeah._

For the first time, Caleb seemed to be fumbling. Getting his hand in Essek's pants shifted something in his eyes that no could no longer be called cool. Essek kissed him then, desperate for the closeness between their lips, the distance between their eyes. When Caleb did manage to deal with their pants, he wrapped Essek's hand around both of their cocks. Flushed unexpectedly pink, Caleb's cock nestled against his, dragging silk over his skin. 

Before he could do anything but marvel at the sight, Caleb began moving. 

Fingers digging into Essek's shoulders, he began thrusting his hips, rubbing all over him and making him moan shakily. It was intense, how Caleb never looked away from his face. Being the center of that sharp focus, now finally softened, was already too amazing. Oh, this was a mistake. Essek would not manage to move on after just once. They rocked and tore at each other, still watching and watching until it felt like they were playing a game of chicken.

He already knew how it would end.

Essek lost. He came hard, although he didn't spill much, his eyes fluttering shut with the sensations blasting his system. The relieved moans leaving his mouth barely sounded like him, certainly not like the Essek he liked to present. Caleb reached his own orgasm only moments later, coming all over Essek's hand and cock, moans pressed out of a clenched jaw. He looked mesmerizing. 

Essek was being toyed with. And there was no end in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm deep in Shadowgast hell, so please come yell with me about them.


End file.
